<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by DoreyG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566855">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG'>DoreyG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam Wyndham Series - Abir Mukherjee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1, Drabble, M/M, star watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he turned Surrender-not was staring at the night sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Surendranath "Surrender-Not" Banerjee/Sam Wyndham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts">Ashling</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a gasp, and when he turned Surrender-not was staring at the night sky.</p><p>"Have you never seen the stars before?" He asked, amused.</p><p>"Not for a while," Surrender-not answered, not looking down at him. "It's a bit too smoggy to see them in the city, generally."</p><p>The light of the stars was just enough to see Surrender-not's face by. His wide eyes, his enraptured expression, the curve of his lips as he beheld something that wanted nothing more from him than his freely given awe.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Surrender-not breathed.</p><p>"It is," he agreed, and kept watching Surrender-not's face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>